A Killer on the Loose 2
by SilentxTearsxShatteredxSoul
Summary: Losing an officer, Arwen and Marik battle Malik and Bakura. What will the outcome be?


Arwen quickly looked at Jake and found….a knife, half lodged into his rib cage. Arwen's eyes widen and she kept hold of the gun, but bent down to Jake. He was breathing hard and his teeth were clenched.

"Jake? Jake?!"

Jake turned his head towards her.

"Sorry boss…..I tried."

Then he fell limp. Arwen's eyes watered and she hung her head. Malik and Bakura laughed maliciously and Arwen's breathing came out rapidly. She bared her clenched teeth and then she lunged at the nearest person from her sitting position. It was Bakura. They both went tumbling onto the concrete and Arwen latched her hands onto his throat. Sadly she didn't get very far with the choking since Malik was there. He pulled her hair back and her hand flew from Bakura's throat to Malik's hand and she dug her nails in it. Malik pulled back harder and she fell onto her back. She stared up at Malik and Bakura got up and glared down at her. Arwen smirked. She grabbed one of Malik's ankles with both hands and ripped his foot out from under him. She kicked Bakura's feet from under him and both men were on the ground and then Arwen quickly got up and dashed into the building. She raced to her office, opened the door and then slammed it shut, resting her back on it. She was breathing hard and then she looked and saw the two men still sitting there in front of her desk. She sighed deeply.

"Sorry for the delay but can both of you or either of you handle a gun?"

Marik stood up fast. Arwen looked at him, cocking a brow.

"Well you just went up and atom for that one didn't ya?"

Marik smiled and she tossed him a gun. They both went outside and then saw Malik and Bakura trying to get in the safe. Arwen pointed the gun at Malik's head and then shifted the gun about two inches to the right. She shot. The bullet bounced off the wall and Malik froze.

"Bet you felt the wind in that one huh?"

Arwen asked, still holding the gun at that point where she had just shot. Malik whirled around, a furious expression on his face. Arwen made a mocked scared face.

"Oh no. Big bad Malik is going to come and get me. Ooooo I'm so scaaaaared. God please save me from this monster."

Marik held in his laughter and Malik growled at her, glaring at her harshly. Arwen glared back.

"Get out or else next time I won't miss."

Malik looked at Bakura and then Bakura looked back at Arwen and then they sighed.

"We'll leave this time. But next time you won't be so lucky, Miss Ramesses."

And with that they left. Arwen sighed and put the gun down and back into the holster. Marik gave the gun back to her and then looked at her.

"You seemed so nice in your office but when you get into situations like that….you're a total bitch."

Arwen laughed and put the other gun back in the holster on her right hip.

"Well when you're a Chief and you have some annoying people who just want to kill you, you kinda have to be a bitch. See what I'm saying?"

Marik nodded. Arwen nodded in the direction of her office and Marik went in. Arwen slowly followed and looked back at Jake's body, lying on the ground near the back door. A stray tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

'_I will avenge your death, Jake. That's a promise.' _

Arwen walked into her office and closed the door. She sat back down in her seat and went on the computer.

"Sorry but this will only take a few minutes."

She rapidly typed on the keyboard and then a picture came up. It was Jake's she looked at her keyboard. Her finger slowly headed for the delete button. She took one last look at the picture and read the few lines of his profile. Then she hit the delete button and a little box came up.

_ Profile Deleted _

Arwen sighed and then turned to the men in front of her.

"You two have nothing to worry about. Your sister is safe with us and she will be getting the best treatment we have. So no worries. If you have any questions or concerns call me at this number."

She gave them both a card.

"One is my office number and the other two are my private numbers. My email should be on the back…."

She shook her head.

"Don't know why they would print it on there. Ok well it's getting late and I have a lot of work to do so if either of you have a problem go ahead and call my office number. I will probably be here all night."

Both men stood up and shook her hand. They left her office and before the door closed they heard a quiet sob. They left the station, Marik having a sad expression on his face and Odion having a slight sad expression as well. They got in the car and the engine roared to life. Then it slowly pulled from the curb and the taillights faded into the darkness of the night.


End file.
